


Shrapnel by paperiuni [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partnership, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide 2008, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Shrapnel by paperiuniSummary: Dee deals in fragments.





	Shrapnel by paperiuni [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shrapnel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155811) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



> Originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Shrapnel

 **Author** : paperiuni

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **For** : mechaieh, Yuletide 2008

 **Fandom** : FAKE

 **Genre/Category/Characters:** one-shot; drama, angst, hurt/comfort; DeexRyou

 **Rating** : Teen (PG-13)

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Dee deals in fragments.

 **Text** : [here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155811)

 **Length** 0:02:28

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Shrapnel%20by%20paperiuni.mp3) 


End file.
